


Not the First

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: Mitchell meets Ainsley and she's pulled into his nightmare of Harrick wanting him back.





	1. Chapter 1

Not the First 

By 

 

Pally

 

George and Mitchell were at the market getting some special items that George needed to make dinner for his new girlfriend Nina. Mitchell was pushing the cart wearing his dark sunglasses looking ever so bored.

 

George: Mitchell, you look terrible well worse than usual. (Mitchell slides his shades down and looks at him)

 

Mitchell: You should talk your pastier then me (George starts to make a comment then changes his mind)

 

George: So, what is going on with you

 

Mitchell: Nothing why (he slides the sunglasses back up over his eyes)

 

George: You’re not yourself the last few weeks(he reaches for some pasta and places it in the cart. He looks at his list and scribbles it out)

 

Mitchell: What do you mean? (he looks in the cart and sees the pasta some onions, milk,) George you do realize you’re buying the same things you bought last week?

 

George: Really? (he rolls his eyes at him. Mitchell slides his sunglasses down)

 

Mitchell: Come to think of it you bought the same things last week to. Funny I don’t remember eating it

 

George: Probley because we never did. It was going to be a special dinner for Nina and I but someone screwed it up(he looks at Mitchell)

 

Mitchell: What? I didn’t do anything (George folds his hands over his chest and looks at him)

 

George: Oh Really?! 1st dinner was interrupted by you! Cause you left your wallet at the club (Mitchell looks at him ) 2nd dinner to make up for first dinner interrupted cause you got totally drunk off as your ass and we had to help you to your room(George takes a step closer to Mitchell as he backs up against the pasta) 3rd dinner was to make up for second dinner. You came home stinking drunk with hooker (he says somewhat louder then he planned some shoppers look at them)

 

Mitchell: I don’t think the meat cutter heard you

 

George: Do you want me to go on?

 

Mitchell: No, no think I got the picture

 

George: Whatever is going Mitchell you know you can tell me 

 

Mitchell: Its nothing I’m just outta sorts I’ll be fine

 

George: Harrick isn’t bothering you to join him, again is he?

 

Mitchell: No, he knows I won’t join him and I’ve warned him to leave me and you and Annie alone. Trust me ok (he smiles)

 

George: I trust you Mitchell its Harrick I don’t. I need some things on the other side I can take the cart if you want me to

 

Mitchell: I think I can handle the cart (his phone rings) yeah, you might someone is calling me(he walks past George and answers his phone) Hello, Fuck ya, ya give me 20 I’ll be there(he hangs up he starts around the corner when he runs smack into someone he hears a female cry out. He looks down at a young woman lying on the floor. He quickly bends down) are you ok? I’m sorry wasn’t paying attention to where I was going

 

Ainsley: I, I think (he carefully helps her into a sitting position. He sees she’s holding her left wrist)

 

Mitchell: Did you fall on your hand?

 

Ainsley: Yeah (she’s trying not to cry. Just then George comes running up)

 

George: Mitchell what’s happened?

 

Mitchell: I bumped in to her and she fell (several people start surrounding them) She hurt her wrist

 

Man1: We better call 999

 

Woman1: Poor dear she got ran into by that hooligan (Mitchell looks at the lady)

 

Mitchell: Hooligan really!

 

Man2: He was talking on the phone not care in the world

 

Mitchell: Come on! (George must do something quick)

 

George: I’m a doctor and we can take her to the emergency room. Mitchell help me gently get her up

 

Mitchell: Doctor?

 

George: Yes, Mitchell Doctor

 

Mitchell: Ok, Doctor Sands let’s get her outta here. (Mitchell looks at her) I’m going to carry you out ok(she looks terrified) Don’t be afraid ok we aren’t going to hurt you(he smiles trying to put her at ease)

 

Ainsley: Ok, (she nervously smiles back as Mitchell picks her up with ease. They hurry out the door and away from all the on lookers. They make their quickly to the ER  
******************************************************************************************************** 2


	2. Not the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and George get into in the waiting room. Ainsley is having a goooood time

******************************************************************************************************** 2

Mitchell paces while George drinks a lot of tea waiting for word on the girl’s injury 

 

Mitchell: What’s taking so long?!(sounding very irritated)

 

George: Mitchell: You need to calm down ok. Have some coffee de-calf in your case

 

Mitchell: Did you happen to catch her name?

 

George: No, didn’t you ask when you plowed her down?

 

Mitchell: I didn’t plow in to her I didn’t even see her. 

 

George: Mitchellllll(just then then Nina walks down the hall and hear their loud voices and she’s not happy with them)

 

Nina: What are you two arguing about!! The whole ER can hear you two

 

George: Nina, I’m sorry we didn’t mean to we just------(she cuts him off)

 

Nina: I don’t care you two need to shut up now! Before your thrown out (George looks at her with a hurt face while Mitchell just wants to know how the girl is)

 

Nina: Don’t even give me that face George!

 

George: What face I’m not doing a face (he points to Mitchell) that’s Mitchell he does the face (Mitchell looks at him)

 

Mitchell: What the fuck!!

 

Nina: George shut it! Mitchell you watch your mouth! (Mitchell looks at George)

 

Mitchell: Oh, God she’s turned into your mother

 

George: My mother? Why? (Nina is losing her sense of humor with the two)

 

Nina: Ok that’s enough!

 

Mitchell: Nina, is the girl’s is wrist broken?

 

Nina: No, it’s just a bad sprain. She’ll have to wear a brace for a couple weeks. 

 

Mitchell: I’m she was relieved to hear that. Ummm what her name?

 

Nina: Its Ainsley Callahan

 

Mitchell: Think I can see her and apologize to her?

 

Nina: I’m sure she would like that she doesn’t have any family. She’s alone. They just moved her to private room 227.

 

Mitchell: Thanks Nina you’re a doll (he smiles and gives her a kiss on her forehead and hurries off. Nina looks at George)

 

Nina: Ok Dr. Sands you have some explain to do

 

George: Ummm well (he runs his hands through his short hair) Nina (he gives her a long hug)

 

Nina: George, you’re not getting out this that easy

 

George: I’m not (he looks at her)

 

Nina: No, you’re not now start talking. (While George explains to Nina what happened Mitchell is making his way down to room #227 he knocks lightly on the door he hears her say come in. he opens the door)

 

Mitchell: Hi, I’m Mitchell do you remember me(he walks closer to the bed. Ainsley smiles at him)

 

Ainsley: Hi, I missed your name I may just call you Irish (she giggles Mitchell smiles)

 

Mitchell: Think someone has had some painkillers

 

Ainsley: Ummm yeah (she giggles again) I’m, I’m (she tries to come up with her name) 

 

Mitchell: Ainsley

 

Ainsley: That’s it (she giggles again. Mitchell finds her adorable high but adorable) So are you a doctor to Mitchell?

 

Mitchell: Ah no, I work maintenance 

 

Ainsley: Oh that’s cool (Mitchell laughs) so where is Doctor Sands that nurse said he wasn’t here?

 

Mitchell: Yeah, about that (she yawns and tries to keep her eyes open) but I think you need to take a nap first then I’ll tell you all about Doctor Sands (he sits down next to her bed in a chair)

 

Ainsley: You promise?

 

Mitchell: I promise (he smiles again at her)

 

Ainsley: Will you stay with me for just a little bit till I fall asleep?

 

Mitchell: You bet. (she lays her head back against the pillows and her eyes close. Mitchell shakes his head and pics up months old magazine and starts looking at it. It doesn’t take her long to drop off to sleep. Mitchell looks over the top of the magazine and grins. He should leave but he doesn’t want her to wake up alone and be scared so he decides to stay the night. He reaches for another magazine and starts looking through it. Through the night, the nurses check on Ainsley and see Michell sitting there but don’t ask him to leave.  
****************************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell cant decide how to tell Annie about Ainsley or vice versa . Ainsley has scarry run in with Drew and Mitchell and George hurry to the coffee shop

Disclaimer:::::: I dont own any of peeps from Being Human That would be BBC1 all I own is Ainsley and Drew sorry I forgot to add this at the start 

 

**************************************************************************************************************** 3

Around 2 am Mitchell falls asleep in the chair and doesn’t wake till 7 the next morning. Sleeping in a chair is a killer on his back as he’s stretching Ainsley wakes up he can see she’s somewhat scared. He walks over to her bed and sits down.) Hi, there ummm you’re in a hospital. Do you remember what happened??

 

Ainsley: No, I,I don’t(she starts to become a little upset)

 

Mitchell: Its ok you’re ok. I bumped into you at the market and you fell on your hand. Good news it’s not broken just sprained bad. I’m sorry for what happened it’s all my fault.

 

Ainsley: Its ok really. I just hope my I don’t lose my job over this

 

Mitchell: I’ll talk to your boss if you need me to and explain what happened. I was looking down at my phone and ran smack into ya. I’m so sorry

 

Ainsley: You don’t have to do that but that you for offering to. Ummm I don’t recall your name I;m sorry

 

Mitchell: John Mitchell but my friends call me Mitchell. I work here at the hospital, 

 

Ainsley: Oh, really are you a doctor?

 

Mitchell: No, I’m maintenance 

 

Ainsley: Nothing wrong with that. (she smiles) I really need to make a call to my boss and tell him what happened 

 

Mitchell: Sure, here’s the phone (he hands the phone to her) press 9 for an outside line and you’ll be set. If you need anything just let one of the nurses know. I’ll check back on you later today if that’s ok

 

Ainsley: Sure, that would be great thanks (Mitchell walks to the door)

 

Mitchell: See you later (he smiles and waves to her. She smiles and waves back at him. over the next 6 weeks Mitchell and Ainsley are dating she doesn’t know he’s a vampire and George is a wear wolf and Annie is a ghost. He wants to tell her but the time never seems right with her job at the coffee shop and his at the hospital.)

 

Mitchell and George are sitting at a table having a coffee break George looks at Mitchell

 

Mitchell: What?

 

George: How much longer till you bring Ainsley over to the house for a meet and greet?

 

Mitchell: I don’t know when I can (he takes a long drink of coffee)

 

George: You can’t keep not introducing her to Annie Mitchell

 

Mitchell: I know I just not sure how to go about 

 

George: She knows your seeing someone. You really owe her Mitchell

 

Mitchell: I know that (he runs his hand through is unruly dark hair) I just don’t want to hurt her with my happiness

 

George: What about her’s don’t you think she should be happy and seeing someone

 

Mitchell: Annie’s track record isn’t that great right now with the guys she’s been out with. 

 

George: That isn't fair Mitchell

 

Mitchell: I gotta get back to work (he stands up and heads out the door leaving George drinking the last of his tea. At the coffee shop Ainsley is staying pretty busy she’s checking on a couple tables when she comes to one)

 

Ainsley: Hi there, are you ready for a refill?

 

Man: Sure, thanks you (he smiles Ainsley suddenly feels a sudden chill come over her. She pours the coffee in the cup) 

 

Ainsley: There you go (she wants to get away as quick as possible) 

 

Man: You know John Mitchell, don’t you?

 

 

Ainsley: Ummm yes why? (she’s not sure why this man is asking about Mitchell)

 

Man: Tell him we’re not waiting any longer he will be joining us (Ainsley takes what he’s saying as a threat and takes a step back)

 

Ainsley: I, I I, don’t know what you’re talking about (the man stands up and gets real close to her)

 

Man: Tell Mitchell Drew stopped by for some coffee and what I said. (he touches her face lightly with his fingers she flinches) and I can’t wait to see you again (he smiles again at her then walks off. Ainsley is shaking she hurries off to the break room. Mitchell is mopping the men’s room when his phone vibrates. He takes his gloves off and reaches in his scrubs and opens his phone)

 

Mitchell: Hey what’s up? Whoa, whoa slow down. What man? Did he hurt you in any way? Stay there I’ll be there soon as I can. (he closes his phone and runs down the hallway he goes around the corner and slams into George knocking him to the floor)

 

George: What the hell Mitchell where are you going in such a hurry? (Mitchell is getting up off the floor as is George. Mitchell looks at George)

 

Mitchell: A guy at Ainsley’s coffee shop scared her badly. She said he had a message for me

 

George: Is she ok?

 

Mitchell: He didn’t hurt her thankfully but I have to get over to her. And find out what the message is

 

George: I’m going with you

 

Mitchell: You don’t have to

 

George: You’re not going by yourself

 

Mitchell: Thanks (he smiles at him. They hurry down the hallway down the stairs to the car.  
*************************************************************************************************************** 4

feel free to leave comments :-) I will respond


	4. Not the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Herrick have a showdown over Ainsley and Drew is ready to take what he thinks is his for the taking

////////////////////// authors note sorry for such a long delay after my sons wedding last week I got sick with a wicked cold and I just didn't have any energy to write...pally ////////////////

 

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************** 4

 

15 minutes later Mitchell and George arrive at the Coffee Shoppe Ainsley is sitting in the back with a couple friends she Mitchell and stands up he rushes to her and holds her close in his arms. Her friends stand there waiting for her to tell them what’s going on George looks at them)

 

George: Hi I’m George and this is my mate Mitchell. We’re friends of Ainsley (the 2 gals look at George)

 

Tina: Must be new friends never saw or heard of you before (she puts her hand on hip)

 

George: Yes, we are new friends. And we have everything under control now so can go and, and have more coffee (he smiles the 2 girls roll their eyes and walk off. George looks at Mitchell and Ainsley still embraced) I really hate to break this moment up but I am folks are looking at you two (Mitchell pulls away he looks at Ainsley)

 

Mitchell: Is there some place we can talk? (she nods)

 

Ainsley: The manager’s office no one will interrupt us there (they walk down the hall to the office George shuts the door while Ainsley sits down on the sofa Mitchell sits down next to her holding her hand)

 

George: Why is there a sofa in the manager’s office?

 

Ainsley: I, I don’t know(Mitchell looks at him)

 

Mitchell: Like it fucking matters George come on who cares. Can we get to the matter at hand please (George nods yes but is still in his mind trying to figure out why the sofa is there) Ainsley what was the man’s name did he say?

 

Ainsley: Yes, he said his name was Drew and he said they weren’t going to wait for you join them. What, what was he talking about Mitchell? (Mitchell isn’t sure what to tell her so he tells partially the truth is)

 

Mitchell: He wants me to come to work for him and his brother Harrick. (George looks at Mitchell)

 

George: I thought you told Harrick you weren’t going to ever work for them again?

 

Mitchell: I did apparently he refuses to take no for an answer

 

Ainsley: What kind of job is it Mitchell? Why does he want you back?

 

Mitchell: I’m good at what I do (he smiles trying to put her at ease)

 

George: You can’t go back Mitchell you know what happened last time

 

Mitchell: Like I could forget (he stands up and runs a hand through is dark unruly hair) I’ll have to talk to Harrick and get it through his thick skull I won’t come back

 

George: I’ll come with you safety in numbers (he smiles Mitchell nods his head no) Mitchell you can’t go alone

 

Mitchell: I’ll be fine he won’t hurt me. I won’t have you or Ainsley getting hurt 

 

Ainsley: Mitchell, I’m scared this must be more than about a job

 

Mitchell: It is it’s about control and Harrick thinking he has it over me to whatever he wants when he wants it.

 

Ainsley: Mitchell you must tell me the truth what is really going on?

 

Mitchell: Soon as I take care of Harrick and tell to fuck off and leave you alone I’ll tell you everything. I promise (he smiles and kisses her lightly on the lips) George take Ainsley to house you’ll be safe there. Tell Annie what’s going on 

 

George: You don’t even know where to go. Wait till tomorrow and…. (Mitchell cuts him off)

 

Mitchell: I know where they’ll be George I’ll take care of things. 

 

George: If you’re not back in an hour I’ll come looking for you

 

Mitchell: I’m sure you will. I’ll see you both soon (he hurries out the door. Ainsley looks at George)

 

Ainsley: Shouldn’t we call the police??

 

George: No, it wouldn’t help it would only hinder Mitchell

 

Ainsley: I don’t understand

 

George: I hope Mitchell can explain it to you it’s his story to tell I’m just a part of it (he takes her by the hand and helps her up. The walk out the door and head for the house. An hour later Mitchell walks into the funeral home. It’s quite too quiet he looks around as he makes his way to back rooms. He opens one of the doors he sees Harrick and Drew standing side by side several men step out of shadows. He doesn’t like the odds but has to tell Harrick to fuck off and leave him alone. he walks closer to the two men)

 

Mitchell: What’s going on Harrick? Thought this was going to a meet between just the two of us

 

Harrick: As usual Mitchell, you guessed wrong I have something that will make you change your mind and join us

 

Mitchell: And what could you possibly have that would change my mind Harrick? (Harrick smiles as he and Drew step away from each other. Mitchell sees Ainsley he shirt is ripped showing everyone her mint colored bra and her skirt is ripped so its showing a vast amount of thigh. She has tape over her mouth and her face is tear streaked from crying. Mitchell can feel his anger starting to boil) if you or Drew have touched her in any way I will fucking kill you

 

Harrick: Now Mitchell we haven’t done anything to her …yet That all depends on you 

 

Mitchell: What do you want Harrick? This is between us no reason to involve her

 

Harrick: Join us take your position with us and she goes free(Drew has taken a few steps back towards her he has his hand on her head she’s terrified to move as he strokes her hair slowly)

 

Mitchell: I won’t join you Harrick now or ever. So get it through your peanut sized brain ok (he sees Drew touching her hair) Drew! Get away from her now!

 

Drew: Don’t tell me what to do Mitchell (he glares at him) you know why she’s here don’t you?

 

Mitchell: Leverage 

 

Drew: Yes, but you know what’s so special about her? (Mitchell doesn’t know where Drew is going with this thought.)

 

Mitchell: She’s innocent she shouldn’t be dragged into this

 

Drew: She’s not only innocent but she’s pure isn’t she Mitchell. (Mitchell is somewhat confused by what he’s saying Drew smiles) you haven’t fucked her Mitchell no one has. She’s a virgin (Mitchell looks at Harrick)

 

Harrick: I know you have had some virgins here and there and I know how much you love a good fuck. She’s you’re for the taking smell her scent Mitchell(Harrick inhales deeply and closes his eyes ) mmmmmm virgin scent is like aphrodisiac pure blood will keep you high for days

 

Mitchell: I won’t take her against her will Harrick. I was young and outta of control when I did that

 

Harrick: But you enjoyed it so much and you can again

 

Mitchell: I said no Harrick! (Drew pulls her up roughly) what are you doing Drew! 

 

Drew: Doing what needs to be done (His eyes turn black his teeth come out Ainsley screams through her gag)


	5. Not The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell saves Ainsley from Harrick and Drew's little party. Mitchell takes her to a safe place and she asks him for the truth

***************************************************************************************************************** 5

 

There’s a sudden explosion of flash bangs and smoke Mitchell hits Drew hard across the jaw sending him to the floor. He grabs Ainsley by her arm and lifts her up in arms she’s crying as Mitchell is running through the maze of people. He makes it to the front door he runs out and runs down the alley way. Finally, he stops he sets Ainsley down and wraps his jacket around her shoulders. He removes the tape from her mouth

 

Ainsley: Mitchell thank God you came I was so afraid you wouldn’t

 

Mitchell: I’m so sorry you got caught up in this mess. (he cuts the rope that was binding her wrists. She wraps her arms around him) its ok your safe now

 

Ainsley: His eyes they turned black (she’s looking at Mitchell) he said you were a vampire and that you were a 119 years old. You can’t be that old you look 25. He, he said you would take me cause I was a virgin and that virgin blood is so rare that when a vampire takes it it’s like aphrodisiac that lasts for days its pure untainted blood(Mitchell wants nothing more than to say it’s all a lie but he can’t)

 

Mitchell: Its true I am a vampire and I am 119 years old. I haven’t killed anyone for 2 years.

 

Ainsley: How, how is that possible? (Mitchell looks around knowing this isn’t the place to talk about this)

 

Mitchell: Lets go and talk about this some place safer ok

 

Ainsley: Ok (she’s shivering he gently places his arm around her waist. They start walking. All the sudden it hits him)

 

Mitchell: OH Fuck!!! What the hell happened to George! He was taking you to the house? 

 

Ainsley: The one you called Drew and a couple other guys came out of nowhere and started attacking us. George yelled at me to run I did but I was caught quickly. His guys had him down and were beating him (she starts crying) I’m so sorry Mitchell 

 

Mitchell: What happened after they had you. What did they do to George? 

 

Ainsley: The guys were kicking him then they shoved me in a car

 

Mitchell: He’s got to be alive come on we must go (15 minutes later Mitchell checks in to a really nice hotel. Something Harrick and Drew wouldn’t think of should they be looking. They hurry to their room Mitchell locks the door.) go and take a bath or shower it’ll help you calm your nerves down.

 

Ainsley: What are you going to do??

 

Mitchell: I’m calling Nina, George’s girl friend to see if George turned up. (she turns to go in to the bathroom then she looks back at him.) If you want to lock door its ok I won’t bother you I swear (she looks at him for a moment then goes in and shuts the door. He stands there he doesn’t hear her lock the door. He walks over to the window and pulls his phone out and dials Nina 3 rings later she answers)

 

Nina: Mitchell, what the Fuck have you gotten George into now!!(she nearly yelling)

 

Mitchell: I’ll explain things later is George ok how bad is he hurt?

 

Nina: Like you give a fuck!

 

Mitchell: Nina, fucking give me a break ok. Things are really fucked up I don’t have time for you to bitching. Now how is George!

 

Nina: He’s gotten 2 broken ribs and his eyes will look like a panda bear

 

Mitchell: Are you taking him to hospital?

 

Nina: No, he won’t go. He’s worried about you and Ainsley

 

Mitchell: She’s with me. Tell George I’m sorry for what’s happened. Tell Annie I’m fine as well

 

Nina: Don’t even get started on Annie she’s brewing tea and has cups all over the place

 

Mitchell: She does that anyway

 

Nina: I’ve had to go out and get 3 more boxes of tea

 

Mitchell: Oh, mum well tell her she can stop everything will be fine. Look I must go I’ll call you in a couple days (he disconnects the call he feels like shit for what’s happened. How will he make things right? How the hell can he keep Ainsley away from Harrick and Drew. He sits down on the bed and leans back. He closes his eyes for a moment. 45 mins later Ainsley is sitting on the floor of the shower letting the medium hot water crash down on her.

 

She can’t believe what’s happened to her in 6 short weeks. She had been seeing a Vampire falling for him more and more each day. Granted they might not see each other every day but they talked. And when she was with Mitchell she felt safe and that he cared for her. He had never pressured her to sleep with him. Sure, they had kissed and he touched her breasts but he never tried to go lower. 

 

Could he tell she was a virgin? Could he smell it God she felt ill she didn’t know what to do? She had to know what he planned to with her or to her. She shut the water off and stood up she reached for the towel and dried herself off. She saw a white guest robe on the door she took it and put it on. she tied the sash and opened the door. 

 

Mitchell: I was afraid you had drowned (she jumps he was standing by the door when she walked out)

 

Ainsley: Mitchell you scared me

 

Mitchell: I’m sorry I had gone out for some ice you came out as I came in (she sees him holding the ice bucket) What bed would you like the one by the window or the wall (he says with a smile trying to put her at ease)

 

Ainsley: It doesn’t matter to me really. Mitchell, we need to talk about all of this

 

Mitchell: I was hoping maybe you had forgotten (he again smiles) too much to forget

 

Ainsley: Something like that (she sits down on the bed near the wall. He sits down next to her) What are you going to do to Mitchell? Are going to kill me?

 

Mitchell: What No! I would never do that. And I’m not going to have sex with you either

 

Ainsley: But I know too much you can’t keep me alive I’m a liability (he slowly reaches for her hand) 

 

Mitchell: You must listen to me I’m not going to kill you. All I can do is beg you not to tell anyone about what you have learned about me or the others. As long as you keep your mouth shut they won’t bother you I swear. I’ll talk to Harrick and tell him I’ll do whatever he wants as long as he doesn’t go after you. You’ll keep our secret

 

Ainsley: I want to ask a question and I want you to answer me truthfully

 

Mitchell: I won’t like this question, will I?

 

Ainsley: Probably not but I have to know (he’s guessing he knows what she’s going to ask but he owes her that)

 

Mitchell: What is it you want to know?

 

Ainsley: How many virgins have you had and did you know I was one? (Mitchell knew this question was coming at some point he had to tell her the truth. He just hoped she wouldn’t be pissed when he told her the truth)


	6. Not My First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley learns some of Mitchell's past and finds out how many virgins he's really had

6

Mitchell stands up and walks over to window and looks outside to the dancing lights of the night he had to tell her the truth. How hurt would she be once he told her the truth? Would she want to escape from him and get as far away from as she could? He felt her place her hand on his shoulder he slowly turned and looked her

 

Mitchell: I can smell it. Women that are virgins give off a different scent then a woman that isn’t 

 

 

Ainsley: Is that why you were seeing me cause I’m a virgin?

 

 

Mitchell: No, God no Ainsley you must believe me that never crossed my mind. I just wanted to get to know you more and spend time with you. 

 

 

Ainsley: How many virgins have you had? (he reached for her face and looks into her eyes)

 

Mitchell: I have had two virgins and they gave themselves to me willingly 

 

Ainsley: Two? (she says not believing him)

 

Mitchell: I may smell a scent but that doesn’t mean I will deflower every virgin I see. 

 

 

Ainsley: Did you love them?

 

 

Mitchell: One, the second was just lonely and just wanted a night a love and no strings attached. That’s what I gave her never saw her again

 

Ainsley: What about the first one?

 

 

Mitchell: Was the love of my life. (he smiles as he remembers Josie) 

 

 

Ainsley: What happened to her?

 

 

Mitchell: We dated a while. It was a crazy time it was the 60’s after all. (he says with a grin) we drifted apart once Harrick came back into the picture. He brought me over he has a hold on me that I can’t break

 

Ainsley: I’m sorry you lost her because of him (she reaches for his hand)

 

Mitchell: I’m sure she’s happy and has husband and kids. Grandkids I’m sure

 

Ainsley: Did you want kids?

 

Mitchell: I can’t have kids (she looks at him somewhat sad) it’s the downside to be a vampire.

 

Ainsley: I’m so sorry

 

Mitchell: Don’t be least I don’t have to buy condoms (he smiles as she holds his hand closer to her lips)

 

Ainsley: You would make a great father 

 

Mitchell: Thanks (he smiles at her and leans his head next to hers. He pulls back and looks at her) Are you hungry I can go call down for some food

 

Ainsley: Do you think they have wine here (he smiles) 

 

Mitchell: I’m sure we can call down for some (he walks over to the phone calls down for some wine) ok great, cheers (he hangs up he sees Ainsley is looking at him) should be up in a bit

 

Ainsley: Good, thanks (they make small talk till room service arrives with the wine, Mitchell tips the waiter and shuts the door. He has the bottle in his hand unscrews the lid and pours her a class of wine and hands it to her) thank you again (she takes a sip) aren’t you going to have some?

 

Mitchell: I’ll have a small bit. Wine isn’t one of my favorites (he pours a small amount in a glass and takes a sip) mmmm not bad for wine (she takes a sip its really good sweet like she likes it)

 

Ainsley: I like it (she takes another sip.) 

 

Mitchell: I can tell by the smile on your face. Just take it slow I don’t want you wasted.

 

Ainsley: I won’t I promise (Mitchell is looking for something to watch on the tv when she walks up to him and turns him to face her. She leans in and kisses him)


	7. Not My First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Ainsley share a night of passion.. But will it end in the way its suppose to ???

Just a heads up strong sexual contact in this chapter!!!! 

 

7

 

Mitchell is caught off guard by her kissing him she has her hands gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. He covers hers with his he easily slides his tongue into her mouth she welcomes it. Mitchell moves his hand around her waist and pulls her closer he wants her so bad he can feel his cock harding. He breaks the kiss and looks at her.

 

Mitchell: Ainsley, you don’t have to do this just cause you don’t want to be a virgin any more. You’ve done the right thing saving yourself for a lad that will be your husband (she looks at him)

 

Ainsley: What if I never have a husband

 

Mitchell: You’re a beautiful woman a man would have to be crazy not to ask you to marry 

 

Ainsley: I’m too old to get married 

 

Mitchell: You’re in your early 20’s you by far not an old maid

 

Ainsley: I feel like one. Most guys just want to fuck me cause I am a virgin and they can tell all their buddies all about it. None of the guys cared about me that I have dated. And I’ve dated a lot and I have spent more time crying because it’s like a noose around my neck.

 

Mitchell: Sadly that’s what guys do. Your prize to them something rare that they want 

 

Ainsley: I don’t want to be a prize and I don’t want to be rare anymore. Please Mitchell do this for me.

 

Mitchell: Ainsley, doing this could be very dangerous to you

 

Ainsley: Whatever happens Mitchell I’m fine with the consequences

 

Mitchell: You can’t take this lightly I could hurt you. 

 

Ainsley: I’ve heard it hurts for a moment I’ll survive

 

Mitchell: That’s not what I mean Ainsley. If I lose control I could hurt you or kill you (she looks at him as he tells her why he’s reluctant to make love to her)

 

Ainsley: I don’t care I’v lived a good life if you take me and I die at least I’ll be in your arms

 

Mitchell: I don’t want that to happen. 

 

Ainsley: It won’t Mitchell you won’t hurt me(she again leans in and starts kissing him. he slides his hands under her robe and moves his hands lightly up down her waist. His hand feels no panties or a thong. He moves from kissing her lips down to the left side of her neck nuzzling her) ohhhhhh, mmmmmm(she says out loud . He reaches for her hand and gently places it his erection that is making his jeans very tight and uncomfortable. He moves her hand slowly back and forth His breath hitches a little as she squeezes)

 

Mitchell: Mmmmmmm, Ahhhhhh(his eyes are closed she continues stroking him through his jeans. She moves left hand to his belt buckle and loosens it. His eyes are open his pupils are starting to dilate) You need help taking them off? 

 

Ainsley: I’ve got it (she pulls his jeans down to his ankles its then she sees a large bulge in his black boxer briefs. She takes a deep breath and slowly pulls them over his hip then down to the floor with his jeans. She sees his full length his was large but not fighting as she had seen some from tv and movies. She reaches to touch it her hand trembled as it contacted his cock. She moves her hand away as it twitched with her touch.)

 

Mitchell: It won’t bite you I swear (he says with a grin) you can touch it (he takes her hand and places it on his cock. She closes her hand around it and slowly moves it up and down) ahhhh, mmmmm (he’s panting with every stroke. She nearly has him on the brink of a orgasm he reaches for her hand) I want to fuck you so bad it hurts

 

Ainsley: Then Fuck me Mitchell please (she stands up and looks at him she removes her hand from his hard cock) 

 

Mitchell: Oh I will but not before I have you on the edge like you did me (he turns her around so her backs to his chest. He slides his palm over her damp mound and slides 2 fingers inside her opening and moving then slow circle she leans against his back her muscles tighten around his fingers)

 

Ainsley: Ahh,,, mmmmm ohhhhh(she moans with every circular motion his fingers creep in deeper and harder) mmmmm , awwww Oh Mitchell yes oh harder please!!(he slides his fingers as far as he can he fingers her as hard as he can she’s leaning directly on him. He cups her left breast and squeezes with every thrust of his fingers.)

 

 

Mitchell: God your so wet! (he kisses the side of her neck as his fingers continue to stoke her hard. He can feel her legs start to buckle) let’s move this to the bed( he backs her slowly backwards to the bed. He removes his fingers he guilds her to sit down) lay on your back and open your legs. She looks up at him and nods she then leans back and parts her legs for him. He leans down on his knees and looks at her for a moment and smiles. He leans in Ainsley soon feels his tongue inside her. 

 

She grabs the bedspread with both hands as his tongue slides in deeper to cortex she cries out)

 

Ainsley: Oh God Mitchell ahhhhh, ahhhhh!!!(Her legs part further as he makes circular motions with it. She places one hand in his hair stroking it then gently moving his head closer between her legs his mouth is covering her ripe wet opening. He soon finds her sweet spot her body starts to quake and shutter. He pulls away) Mitchell down stop please!!(she begs of him)

 

Mitchell: You’re ready for the main event (he stands up leans carefully upon her. He kisses her breasts as he places one hand on his hard cock and moves it u and down her wet opening she can feel his head) I’m going to enter you it will hurt but only for a moment I swear. Promise me if it starts hurting tell me quickly ok

 

Ainsley: I will (she looks at his eyes)

 

Mitchell: You must promise me if I lose control at any time do whatever you have to I may not be able to stop myself and I don’t want to hurt you 

 

Ainsley: You won’t hurt me Mitchell 

 

Mitchell: But I can that’s what scares me. Please, please promise me

 

Ainsley: I promise I will (he looks at her for a long moment then leans into she feels him enter her. He feels some resistance and thrusts a little harder) ahhhhh(she cries out as he gains entry)

 

Mitchell: I’m sorry it hurts but the more I enter you the less it will (he leans down and kisses her on the lips and finds a rhythm that is steady. He moves from kissing lips to her neck)

 

Ainsley: Ohhh mmmmmm(she cries out) Mitchell go harder please I want to feel you inside all of you(she has her hands on his back. He winces as she digs her nails into his back. He thrusts harder and harder till he’s up to the hilt. She bits her lip as he goes deeper and harder. She opens her eyes to look at Mitchell his are black as night and his fangs are out) Mitchellllllll NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (she screams)

 

The end?


End file.
